


Under the Blue Moon

by harmonia_bloom



Category: I Am Not Okay With This (Comics), I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Episode 02, F/M, First Time, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:04:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmonia_bloom/pseuds/harmonia_bloom
Summary: When Sydney Novak kissed Stanley Barber back, Bloodwitch was playing in the background.
Relationships: Stanley Barber/Sydney Novak
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	Under the Blue Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there.  
> This is my version of what happened between Stan and Syd by the end of Season 01, Episode 02 ("The Master of One F**k") of I Am Not Okay With This.  
> It's a little bit graphic.  
> I hope you like it!

When Sydney kissed Stanley back, Bloodwitch was playing in the background.

He felt like something broke open. Syd was kissing Stan greedily, holding him so tightly he could hardly breath. He groaned at the feel of her, his pale skin matching her bare hands, Syd's lips running down his chest.

Their eyes met again and he helped her take off that old sweater. Syd was wearing nothing but a simple bra underneath. Quickly, she put it off and let Stan absorve that picture for a moment.

Stan thought she just looked perfect.

Surprisingly, Syd wasn't embarrassed, although her cheeks were as red as fire. Her skin was warm when Stan touched her breasts, squeezing lightly. She gasped, pressing her forehead against his, feeling that crazy moment. Stan laid her back and dove without hesitation, kissing each nipple, nibbling them.

Stan was getting hard just from touching her, what made Syd feel so powerful and confident. She, an awkward no one, did almost nothing and that happened. For some reason that Syd couldn't understand, that was the moment she decided to give herself to him.

Syd put herself on top of Stan. Her bare chest, her freckled soft skin made him harder. He grabbed her hips and they rubbed against each other with a feeling that was just like passion.

She was about to put her hands on Stan's belt to open it when he suddenly realized what they were about to do.

"Are you sure?", he asked, gently. "We don't need to do this".

She nodded and kissed him as they helped each other to get rid of the rest of their clothes. Sydney was sure. She wasn't in love with Stan, but he was a nice guy after all, and a nice one in a town full of assholes was more than she could ask.

Besides, she thought that Stan was the right one to create with this memory… But she would never admit it.

He kissed her tights and went down on her until reach that soft spot. Syd left a moan that made him braver to explore her more. To be honest, Stanley had no idea what he was doing, but he kept sucking lightly and kissing her clit until she pressed her legs against his head and grabbed his hair for some seconds.

When Stan thought that was a sign of relief, Syd pulled him back up on her and kissed him.

"Do you have-", she mumbled. "You know, protection?".

Of course he had protection - Stanley was ready for this since he was 14. He picked up a condom that was hid under the couch and teared open the package. There was a bit of awkwardness but he managed to roll it on as Syd watched, like she was ready to help if he needed.

He spread her legs further and them reached down to line himself up. Syd took his hand and their eyes met. Together, they pushed Stan in.

Stan felt every inch of his body ecstatic.

He slid her easier than imagined. She was tight and strangely warm. Her eyes were squeezed shut and he slowed, trying to make her confortable. She answered wrapping her legs around his hips and pushing him inside of her.

"Don't stop", Syd moaned. "Don't stop, Stanley".

He smiled when his name came out her mouth. Stan moved, shifting back and then foward, his face pressed against hers. Syd felt a burning sensation and it wasn't exactly good, but she went too far to stop there.

Besides, he felt good on top of her, his chest rubbing her chest, his soft and gentle kisses against her skin… But she would neved admit that.

Stan was struggling to believe that it was real. He was having sex with Sydney. Sydney Novak was under him, fully naked, moaning his name. Her body jolted with each trust, her breasts bouncing, their eyes closed.

"Please, Stan, I'm-", Syd gasped as her toes curled in pleasure, those moments of heat inside her reaching a peek as she came.

He slapped against her a few times more until he could come too. Stan felt his body collapsing next to Syd's as they felt endorphine rushing through their veins. They hold hands for a moment, an intimate touch that Stan and Syd would forever remember.

"So…", Stan started, as he tried to catch his breath. "Did you enjoy listen to Bloodwitch?".

"Yeah", Sydney laughed. "They are pretty good".


End file.
